


Холод

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: На перчатках не хватало изморози.





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> 1) АУ, в котором Эльза нечаянно поделилась с Анной магическим даром.  
> 2) драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

На перчатках не хватало изморози.

Эльза не сразу поняла, что изменилось. Она долго рассматривала свои руки, обычные, такие же, как и всегда — бледные и холодные, только сегодня они почему-то не покрыли одежду и перчатки коркой льда. Их даже получилось надеть. И, коснувшись двери, не отшатнуться от мгновенно разлетевшегося по ней снежного узора. Эльза ликовала, снаружи оставаясь спокойной и твёрдой. 

Отец мог бы ей гордиться.

До первого же поворота, когда Эльза увидела Анну.

О боги, как же она выросла! Из непоседливой девчушки с растрёпанными косами она правратилась в красивую и яркую девушку, такую солнечную, такую тёплую, что кожу пальцев закололо от желания прикоснуться к чужой щеке, обнять, согреться. Анна разглядывала Эльзу с не меньшим интересом: внимательно и пристально, чуть сощурив глаза. Несколько мгновений тишина висела между ними звенящей искристой сосулькой. И растаяла.

Анна бросилась Эльзе на шею, стиснула в неожиданно сильных объятиях, дохнула в шею жаром лета и жизни. Это было настолько непривычно и ново, что захотелось убежать обратно в комнату, пережить опыт в одиночестве, сохранить драгоценное воспоминание в шкатулке памяти, где до этого момента хранились детские игры, скупая улыбка отца и смех матери. 

Теперь там была вся Анна.

— Прошу, больше не прячься от меня, — прошептала Анна спутанным голосом, не злобно совсем, а как-то ломко и трепетно. В растерянности Эльза погладила её по волосам рукой без перчатки и готова была в страхе отдёрнуть пальцы, если снова причинит сестре вред. 

Вместо этого она замерла, не в силах дышать.

У Анны в волосах вилась седая прядь белее вешнего снега. И Анна, мягко и нежно обняв лицо Эльзы, чтобы не напугать и не отвернуть от себя, пообещала:

— Я буду защищать тебя от себя самой. Я умею. Видишь?

От её рук исходило приятное тепло. Анна была — огонёк свечи, способный превратиться в неистовый пожар. Куда там Эльзе с её холодом! Сила, подумала она, не в том, чтобы скрываться и бояться каждого своего желания. А в том, чтобы менять мир и делать его таким, какой нравится тебе.

Когда на ладони Анны распустился крохотный огненный цветок, Эльза вспомнила, как надо дышать, смеяться и любить.

Она не надела перчатки на коронацию.


End file.
